Alina the Fox
THEMES: This content addresses content that may be disturbing. Alina is © by Knuckles the Echidna Lover, no one except myself and others whose characters are involved with Alina are allowed to edit this page without my permission. ''"Although these three can be a pain... I will always look after them; Our father, tried to kill them at birth. Then again after he attemtped murder on our mother and rape on me. Mother and i killed him.. harsh as it may seem, it's true, I murdered my own father. Self defence none the less. Mother is still alive, she drops in every now and again. But it's my responsibility to look after these three. They are the world to me... and nothing will ever get in the way of me protecting them. It's true, i don't like most people, i am rather heartless, but my brothers... need me... and i need them..." ''Alina about her brothers. Alina is a Seventeen year old Blue-Grey fox with few to no emotions. Info Name: Alina Title: Not Working Nicknames: Ali, Lina (by her brothers) Age: 17 Gender: Female Species: Mobian/Fox Family: Unamed Father (deceased), Unamed Mother (alive), Jace the fox (first younger brother), Nikolai the fox (second younger brother) and Ezekiel the fox (last younger brother) Romantic Interest(s): Senchorite Hawarden (close "friend with benefits"), Chip the Fox (slight crush) Fur/Muzzle colour: All fur Grey Blue, Inside her ears Dark Grey and her Muzle and Tail tip Lighter Grey. Eye colour: Greyish White (makes her look blind) Homeworld: Currently Unknown, supposedly Mobius, living with Senchorite, sometimes stays at Chip's house. Apperance Alina is a Grey-Blue fox with a Grey muzzle and Tail tip, the inner of her ears being a slighter Dark Grey. She is always seen wearing her Black leather jacket, grey singlet and black pants. Personality Alina has been described as cold, snide and heartless. She cares about little in the world, exception going to her brothers, close friends and pets. Alina seems to be completely monotone at all times, showing little to no emotions at any one time, unless should she be suprised and or shocked, which is highly tricky to accomplish. Story Alina's Dream-Eaters Alina's Dream-Eater team consists of her trusty loyal Cera Terror, her boyfriends carriage, her Drill Sye and her standing tall strength factor, her Tyranato Rex. She sees no need to name them, as she sees it both as uncouth and unnecessary. Cera Terror Alina is constantly with and always seen with her Cera Terror. He is both her form of transport along with close companion and friend. Her Cera Terror is very protective of her, going as far as the threaten even people he knows are her close friends should they slip up and make a "harmful" approach to her. Drill Sye Her Drill Sye likes to see himself as more to her companions companion. He always carries and aids her friends or allies whilst journeying or fighting a rival. Relationships Family Unamed Father: Deceased, kill by Alina and her mother after "the incident." Unamed Mother: Alive The Triplets Jace: Jace is the second born child after Alina and eldest of the triplets. He is the shy one of the triplets and tends to spend his time cozying up to his sister Alina rather than spending time with his brothers. Nikolai: Nikolai is the third born child after Jace. He is the sarcastic one of the triplets and prefers to spend his time around his technology and machines. Ezekiel: Ezekiel is the forth born child after Nikolai. He is the bully and "born leader" of the three. Romance Senchorite Hawarden Senchorite, better known to Alina as "Sen", is her current boyfriend (although she still shares a massive amount of love toward Chip.) She lives with him in his motel room next to a pub. It's noted that it's rather shabby, but she doesn't complain because it "suits her personality" so she says. Sen and Alina tend to do nothing but enjoy each others company, often staying home together much rather than going out, and often sleeping together, much to Garms' dismay. Alina moved in with him after the two met on her hill. She was having her usual nighttime picnic with her Cera Terror, when he happend to pass by. He told her she shouldn't be around the area at this time, and it was then that she told him she had no place to live and she was waiting for her terrorizing trio. Sen told her he would look after her while she waited, and that's when they were attacked. She quickly dispatched the attacker with a kick to the chin and a quick snap of the neck. Alina realised her brothers were probably off with others, so she layed down. Sen, seeing it not fit to leave her there, laid with her and the two grew closer and closer to each other until eventually she was lying on his chest. The two fell asleep, happily starting their relationship together. The complication of his past family ensued the next morning as they bathed together after he told her she was just as good as his fiance. She took this the wrong way, thinking she was still alive and ran off in a flurry, quickly getting onto her Cera Terror and leaving to retreat. Garm quickly stopped them, jumping in their tracks and told her that Sen really cared for her, but was worried. She returned and the two were reunited (after a very brief leaving). Sen offered for her to stay with him in his room near the pub, to which she agreed. Sen seems to be one of the very few people in the world that can make Alina smile. She normally does not smile, unless with Jace or Nikolai, but she always seems to greet Sens' mornings with a smile. The two are happily close and don't intend on separating anytime soon. Friends Garm The Dog Garm is Sen's loving, friendly mastiff, always ready to fight for Sen. He can communicate with Alina at any given time through the use of his mental meld with her. He was the one that kept their friendship, going so far as to getting ready to fight her Cera Terror to stop her from leaving Sen. He will protect her at any time, but he does get greatly dismayed when they sleep together, going so far as to jump between them with an annoyed shout. (Rest In Peace little buddy.) Racquett the Fox Yet to meet... Erin the Cat Yet to meet... Phobus the Fox Yet to meet... Chip the Fox Alina seems to enjoy being around Chip alot. In her eyes, Chip is her perfect match; he is Serious and Sarcastic, and he supposedly shows some emotion for her. Phish the Foxbot Wez the Fox Yet to meet... Deimos the Fox Yet to meet... Allies Rivals Enemies Theme Dark Cloud Soundtrack- Memories (main theme) LapFox- Torn (Sen and Alina's theme) Beethoven- Fur Elise (When she is on her hill) Quotes Gallery Trivia *Alina has noted on several occasions that she doesn't like others or others' company, but always loves to be around Jace (and the other two occasionally) showing that even though she is "heartless" she still holds emotional ties for those close to her. Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Mobians Category:Adult Themes